Aku Juga?
by 96rui
Summary: Akashi dibuat bingung dengan fakta yang baru saja ia ketahui: Anggota Generasi Keajaibannya semua homo. [AoKise/KagaKuro/TakaMido/MuraHimu/AkaFuri]. Warning: garing, mainstream, sho-ai


"**Aku Juga…?"**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Fanfic © 96rui**

**Warning: garing, mainstream, typo(s), sho-ai**

**Pairing: AoKise, KagaKuro, TakaMido, MuraHimu, AkaFuri**

**Genre: slight Romance/Humor(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini muram, semuram seorang pemuda berambut merah tertentu yang sedang berjalan-jalan di Kota Tokyo yang padat ini. Bisa menebak siapa dia? Ya, dia adalah Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou yang _itu_. Tampak ia sedang berpikir dengan keras, dan entah kenapa aura hitam mengelilinginya, membuat orang-orang enggan mendekati sang pemuda bermata _heterochrome_ itu.

Akashi heran. Bingung. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa semua ini dapat terjadi. Apakah Tuhan sedang bercanda dengannya? Apa salahnya, sampai ia harus dihadapkan dengan takdir seperti ini. Takdir yang mau tak mau harus ia terima. Fakta yang tak terbantahkan, sekeras apapun ia ingin menolaknya.

Generasi Keajaiban yang selama ini dilatihnya, ternyata homo semua.

Ya, homo. Garis miring homoseksual. Garis miring gay. Garis miring orang yang memiliki kecenderungan untuk menyukai sesama jenisnya.

'_Ini tidak masuk akal,_' pikirnya dalam hati. Pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan otak mereka. Mungkin mereka salah mengerti rasa _sayang-sebagai-sahabat _sebagai rasa _cinta_. '_Ya, pasti itulah yang terjadi_.'

Masalahnya, apa yang akan ia lakukan jika berita ini terembus media massa? Apa yang akan orang-orang katakan? Apakah mereka akan mencemooh? Mengejek? Mengucilkan dirinya dan teman-temannya? _(Tidak, Akashi. Yang akan mereka lakukan adalah membuat doujinshi R18 dan menjualnya ke masyarakat luas)_

Atau mungkin, mereka malah akan menganggap _ia _juga homo, seperti teman-temannya?

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ia _lurus _selurus-lurusnya, tekannya dalam hati. Tidak mungkin ia homo, seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

'_Ya, aku masih menyukai perempuan. Buktinya, aku masih mencintai ibuku, semoga beliau tenang di atas sana. Tenanglah, Seijuurou, kau masih normal,'_ ucap sang pemuda pada dirinya sendiri. _(Akashi, bukan cinta seperti itu maksudku…)_

_._

* * *

.

Semua bermula seminggu yang lalu. Bosan dengan Kyoto, Akashi berniat mengunjungi Kota Tokyo dan tinggal di sana hingga liburan selesai. Ketika baru keluar dari stasiun, ia mendengar dua orang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan suara keras. Suara itu terdengar familiar…

"Oi, Kise, katamu kau akan sampai jam 8 pagi, tapi kenapa kau baru sampai jam 10, hah?!" ucap seseorang yang tinggi dan berkulit gelap. Rambutnya berwarna biru gelap dipotong pendek, dan mukanya tampak sangar.

"Maaf, Aominecchi! Tadi aku bangun kesiangan dan ketinggalan kereta, jadi aku harus menunggu kereta selanjutnya. Hehe," sahut seseorang berambut pirang dengan ceria. Ia tersenyum dengan santai kepada orang satunya. Tampak semua orang, terutama para wanita, terpesona melihat senyumannya.

'_Daiki dan Ryouta'_

Belum sempat Akashi menyapa keduanya, ia mendengar lagi kedua orang itu melanjutkan percakapannya.

"Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab. Aku tidak mau tahu!" ucap Aomine.

"Baiklah, nanti akan kutraktir di _Majiba_," jawab Kise dengan riang.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku! Yang membuatku kesal adalah _kau_. Jadi, kau harus bertanggung jawab melalui _dirimu sendiri_…." Aomine mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga pria yang lebih pendek.  
"…_Ryouta,_" bisiknya dengan suaranya yang, Akashi akui, _seksi dan menggoda_. "Mengerti?"

Tak heran, sang model pun memerah mendengarnya. "A-Ahominecchi _no baka_! Aku benci Ahominecchi!"

Sejak kapan Kise tertular ke_tsundere-_an Midorima?

Aomine hanya terkekeh mendengar perkataan Kise. "Aku tidak menerima protes dalam bentuk apapun. Ayo, cepat pergi ke rumahku. Orang tuaku sedang pergi ke luar kota dan kembali tiga hari lagi," kata sang _ace _sambil menggandeng tangan Kise.

"AHOMINECHHIII!" teriak sang model sambil malu. Namun, ia membalas genggaman Aomine. Mereka berdua pun berjalan berdampingan, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang di sekitar yang terganggu dengan teriakan sang model. Tentu saja mereka tidak mendengar perkataan (mesum) Aomine tadi.

Akashi yang sudah siap menyapa mereka pun terdiam. Melongo. Namun ia cepat tersadar dan segera menjauhi kedua pasangan aneh itu dengan muka sedikit memerah.

Sepertinya Akashi telah belajar untuk tidak mencuri dengar percakapan orang lain, terutama jika orang itu berjalan berdua dengan temannya dan memiliki _gender _yang sama.

'_Kami-sama, tolong buat aku lupa akan apa yang telah mereka katakan tadi…'  
_.

* * *

.  
Akashi masih merinding ketika teringat kejadian itu. Yah, memang Aomine dan Kise terlihat dekat —_terlalu _dekat, selama SMP. Mereka sering bertanding _one-on-one _dan terkadang menetap lebih lama di _gym _untuk berlatih bersama. Ia tambah merinding membayangkan hal macam apa yang mungkin saja mereka lakukan selama berdua di dalam ruangan tertutup itu.

'_Lupakan, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, Seijuurou. Dulu mereka hanya anak SMP ingusan, tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh,'_ bantahnya dalam hati. Ah, kalau saja ia tahu apa yang pernah dilakukan siswa SMP di sebuah negara kecil yang pernah dijajah Jepang itu… (_**Author's note: Saya tidak bermaksud apa-apa, sungguh. Kalau menyinggung, saya minta maaf*bows***)_

Akashi pun teringat, tak berapa lama setelah mendengar percakapan nista dua mantan teman setimnya itu…

.

* * *

.

Cukup sudah. Akashi merasa telah lumayan _move-on _dari kejadian tadi. Ia lapar. Setelah _check-in _di hotel yang telah dipesannya dan menaruh barang-barangnya, ia merasa ingin makan di luar, sekalian jalan-jalan untuk melepas penat sehabis perjalanan dari Kyoto.

'_Kalau tidak salah, Tetsuya pernah mengatakan bahwa _vanilla milkshake _di restoran _Maji Burger _itu sangat enak. Sepertinya patut dicoba,'_ kata sang _Emperor _dalam hati. Ia pun bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi, berusaha mencari restoran yang dimaksud.

_._ .._ ._. _

Setelah mencari dan sedikit bertanya melalui pesan pada Kuroko, Akashi pun menemukan restoran cepat saji _Maji Burger_, atau biasa disingkat _Majiba_.

Ia segera memesan _vanilla milkshake _yang legendaris itu, dan memesan _cheeseburger_ sebagai teman si minuman. '_Kasihan _vanilla milkshake-_nya kalau sendiri, lebih baik aku memesan _cheeseburger _juga agar ia tidak kesepian,' _pikir Akashi dalam hati. _(Ah… Akashi-sama ternyata memiliki hati nurani)_

Segera setelah mendapat pesanannya, ia mencari tempat duduk. Ia melihat sebuah kepala dengan rambut dua warna duduk sendiri di sebuah tempat di samping jendela.

'_Itu… Kagami Taiga'_

Ia pun mendekati Kagami dan mengambil tempat di samping tempat Kagami.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Kagami Taiga."

"Geh, Akashi?! Kenapa kau ada di sini?!" tanya Kagami dengan kaget dan sedikit tak senang.

"Aku hanya sedang bosan di rumah, dan Tokyo sepertinya pilihan yang menarik untuk menghabiskan liburku," jawab Akashi dengan tenang. "Jadi, bisakah kau memberiku alasan kenapa aku tak boleh ada di sini, Taiga?" Akashi tersenyum. Dan yang pasti, itu bukan senyum yang bersahabat.

"Ti,tidak ada. Aku hanya heran. Lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi," jawab pemuda berbintang Leo itu dengan sedikit takut. Tampaknya aura sang _Emperor _telah membuatnya sedikit takut.

Yah, siapa yang tidak?

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Akashi, lalu mulai bersiap makan.

"_Doumo, _Akashi-kun"

Akashi terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Biasa, jaga_ image._

"…Kau seharusnya menyapaku dari tadi, Tetsuya"

"Maaf, tapi kukira kau akan menyapaku lebih dulu, jadi aku diam saja. Ternyata kau tidak melihatku," jawab Kuroko dengan muka datar dan suara yang tak kalah datar. Ia pun mengesap _milkshake_-nya.

"Hei, Kuroko, makanlah sedikit. Kau tidak akan kenyang hanya dengan sebuah _milkshake,_" ucap sang cahaya. "Pantas saja kau tidak tinggi-tinggi"

"Lambungku kan tidak sebesar Kagami-kun, yang tahan memakan segunung _burger _seperti itu." Ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku heran kenapa Kagami-kun malah tumbuh ke atas, bukan ke samping," lanjutnya.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Taiga. Sekali lagi kau mengatakan hal yang tidak penting, akan kupastikan mulutmu tidak akan dapat digunakan lagi."

Rupanya seseorang ikut tersinggung mendengar ucapan Kagami.

"Sebagai teman setim, aku lihat kalian sangat dekat. Makan berdua, seperti pasangan saja," kata Akashi. Ia pun melanjutkan aktivitas makannya.

"Akashi-kun,"

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

"Kami bukan _seperti _pasangan, tapi kami _memang _pasangan."

Akashi tertegun.

"Ah, ya. Kalian memang pasangan. Cahaya dan Bayangan Seirin yang terkenal, sangat menyusahkan ketika pertandingan."

"Bukan pasangan yang itu. Kau mengerti maksudku, kan. Pasangan yang _itu_," balas Kuroko sambil menatap lurus pada Akashi.

"…bisakah kau menjelaskan arti dari _itu_?"

"Singkat saja, kami berpacaran."

Oke. Akashi terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Namun ia menyembunyikannya dengan baik.

"Lelucon itu tidak lucu, Tetsuya"

"Kau tahu, kan, kalau aku tidak begitu punya _sense of humor_, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi pun terdiam.

'_Tetsuya…kau juga….'_

_._

* * *

.

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan sang bayangan juga memiliki orientasi seksual yang _belok_. Dunia mulai gila. Akashi menghela napas.

Oh, dan jangan lupa kejadian yang _itu_.

.

* * *

.

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah peristiwa mengagetkan di _Majiba _itu, dijalani Akashi dengan normal. Ia pergi, jalan-jalan, mengunjungi tujuan-tujuan wisata di Tokyo sambil memulihkan dirinya. Semua berjalan dengan lancar, sampai ketika ia melihat dua sosok yang tak asing di sebuah taman.

Dari awal, dia sudah melihat sebuah gerobak kayu yang dipasangkan pada sebuah sepeda. Dan sejenis boneka penguin berukuran seperti aslinya di dalamnya. Dan seseorang dengan rambut hijau yang sedang mengomel pada pemuda berambut _raven _yang sedang tertawa riang.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini, Shintarou"

Orang yang dipanggil Shintarou itu pun berbalik dan terkejut melihat sosok di depannya.

"Akashi? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _nanodayo_?!" tanyanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Eeeh, jadi ini ya, Akashi-sama yang legendaris itu? Ufufu, salam kenaal! Namaku Takao Kazunari, kau bisa memanggilku Takao, Kazu, Kazunyan, terserahmu," sahut pemuda yang lain dengan ceria. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Akashi, mengajak bersalaman.

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, kau partner Shintarou, kalau tidak salah. Panggil saja aku Akashi," jawab Akashi, lalu menyambut uluran tangan Takao sambil tersenyum yang _menurutnya_ biasa. Tapi seperti yang kita tahu, senyuman itu justru memberi kesan menyeramkan bagi orang lain.

"Uwaaah, senyummu menyeramkan, _nanodayo_! Hahahaha!" ucap Takao tanpa takut.

"Ta-Takao! Jangan berani bicara begitu, _nodayo_! Pokoknya aku tidak tanggung akan apa yang akan terjadi padamu!" kata sang partner dengan pelan.

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi, Shin-chan?"

"Wah, wah, sayang sekali _lucky item-_mu hari ini bukan gunting, Shintarou," kata sang Raja, tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Namun aura hitam tampak menyelimuti dirinya, dan Takao dapat merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat darinya.

"A-ahahaha, aku hanya bercanda! Ya, kan, Shin-chan?" kata Takao sambil menatap penuh arti pada Midorima.

"I-iya. Takao hanya bercanda, _nanodayo_! Jangan dimasukkan ke hati, Akashi," sahut penggemar _Oha-Asa _itu. Sebenci apapun dia pada Takao, ia masih belum siap kehilangan partner basketnya secepat itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tolong jangan membuat lelucon seperti itu lagi, karena aku selalu serius dalam menanggapi perkataan lawan bicaraku," jawab Akashi, dengan pandangan menusuk pada Takao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Akashi?" tanya Midorima mengalihkan percakapan.

"Aku hanya sedang menikmati liburku di Tokyo. Aku akan balik bertanya padamu, _apa _yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, bersama temanmu yang _unik _ini, Shintarou?"

"Ka-kami hanya berjalan-ja…"

"Kami sedang berkencan, _nanodayo_~!" sahut Takao menjawab pertanyaan Akashi dengan ceria seakan kejadian tadi tidak pernah terjadi. Rupanya dia tipe yang cepat _move-on_, tidak seperti seseorang.

Akashi lagi-lagi terdiam.

"Kencan…maksudmu…kalian juga berpacaran?"

"Te-tentu saja ti.."

"Iya, _nodayo_~! Ngomong-ngomong aku _seme_nya loh!"

"BAKAO, apa yang kau katakan, hah?!"

"Aah, dasar _tsundere_~"

"AKU BUKAN _TSUNDERE_!"

Mereka melanjutkan pertengkaran, sedangkan sang _Emperor _yang lagi-lagi mengeluarkan aura tak mengenakkan, sejenak terlupakan.

'_Shintarou…kau bahkan berada di bawah?'_

_._

* * *

.

Akashi mendesah pelan. Sampai-sampai Shintarou, mantan wakil kapten mereka, ternyata juga gay? Kacau. Kenapa Generasi Keajaibannya bisa menjadi sekacau ini? Apa salahnya? Apakah karena ia terlalu sering menodong orang dengan gunting? Bukan salahnya, kan, kalau ia memiliki hobi seperti itu? Benar-benar saja kan, asal ia tidak sampai membunuh? _(Tidak, Akashi, itu tidak benar…)_

Dan terakhir…kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu…

.

* * *

.

"Ah, Aka-chin!"

Seseorang memanggil Akashi dari belakang. Ia pun menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Atsushi. Apa kabar?"

"Hmmm..baik-baik saja," sahut seseorang dengan tinggi melebihi rata-rata dengan nada malas. Ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya, memakan _snack _yang tidak pernah lepas dari tangannya.

"Sebuah kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan kapten dari Generasi Keajaiban. Salam kenal, Akashi-san," ujar seseorang dengan poni menutupi matanya. Ia tersenyum dengan hangat. Jujur, Akashi iri. Dia tidak bisa senyum sehangat itu, malah sebaliknya, senyum miliknya _dingin_.

"Himuro Tatsuya kah? Atsushi banyak bercerita tentangmu. Terima kasih telah menjaga Atsushi selama ini."

"Tidak, tidak masalah. Walau badannya besar, sifatnya seperti anak kecil. Yah, kau tahu kan maksudku."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di Tokyo?" tanya Akashi. Astaga, kenapa sejak tiba di Tokyo ia selalu bertemu dengan mantan teman setimnya? Dan pada akhirnya, ia akan menerima fakta bahwa mereka…yah…kau tahu maksudku, kan? Ia pun berfirasat buruk.

"Aku datang untuk membeli _Maiubo _rasa baru. Katanya, sih, baru dijual di Tokyo. Jadi aku mengajak Muro-chin untuk menemaniku membelinya," jawab Murasakibara, masih dengan nada malas.

"Kau tak pernah berubah, Atsushi," jawab si rambut merah, sambil tersenyum. Senyumnya tampak sedikit…melembut?

"Ah, maafkan kelancangan Atsushi untuk membawamu jauh-jauh ke sini, Himuro-san. Maaf jika ia merepotkanmu," ujar Akashi, berbalik menghadap Himuro.

Pemuda yang lebih senior itu pun membalas,"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah terbiasa. Tenang saja, aku tidak merasa repot, kok. Aku, kan, partner Atsushi."

'_Partner, ya…_' Akashi merasa sedikit trauma dengan kata itu. Karena kejadian dengan Midorima dan Kuroko sebelumnya yang, yah, bisa dibilang mengagetkan. '_Semoga kata partner yang ini tidak berarti sama dengan partner yang sebelumnya.'_

"Hmm, ya, Muro-chin, kan, pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia akan menemaniku pergi kemana saja. Dia juga bilang ia akan selalu bersamaku selamanya," ujar pemuda bersurai ungu itu, sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"A-Atsushi, jangan mengatakan hal-hal memalukan seperti itu! Ahahaha, dia hanya bercanda, Akashi-san. Percayalah!" sahut sang pria bertahi lalat itu, kelihatan sedikit kelabakan dengan perkataan Murasakibara.

Namun, Akashi dapat melihat bahwa semburat merah muncul di wajah pria itu.

"Ah, Atsushi, ada remah-remah di mulutmu," ucap Himuro pada pria yang lebih tinggi.

"Oh ya? Tolong bersihkan, dong, Muro-chin," jawab Murasakibara dengan nada manja.

Wajah Himuro memanas. "Da-dasar, seharusnya kau lebih mandiri sedikit. Jangan terlalu bergantung pada orang-orang. Kau sudah besar, tahu." Walau begitu, ia mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya dan membersihkan remah-remah yang ada di pinggir mulut _kouhai_-nya itu.

"_Arigatou_. Aku suka Muro-chin."

Oke, Akashi tentu saja terkejut mendengar perkataan sang budak bawahan setianya itu.

"A-apa maksudmu? A-ahaha, Akashi-san, tolong jangan anggap serius perkataannya," kata Himuro pada Akashi. Siapa yang tidak malu jika ada yang tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu, apalagi di depan orang lain yang asing baginya?

"Aka-chin, kami pergi dulu. Aku takut nanti aku kehabisan _Maiubo_-nya. Dah," ujar Murasakibara sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Akashi-san," Himuro pun ikut melambaikan tangannya.

Ketika Akashi ingin melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia melihat sekilas. Bahwa Himuro menggenggam tangan Murasakibara yang kebetulan kosong. Dan bahwa Murasakibara tidak menepisnya, malah balas menggenggamnya.

Akashi ingat perkataan Reo, bahwa berpegangan tangan menandakan bahwa dua orang itu berpasangan.

Dan itu artinya…

Ia terdiam, tampak berpikir dalam hatinya. Dengan terpaksa, akhirnya ia bisa menyimpulkan.

'…_setidaknya kau yang di atas, Atsushi'_

_._

* * *

.

Akashi melanjutkan perjalanannya sambil merenung. Langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah bangunan besar, dengan spanduk yang bertuliskan,"**Acara Cosplay. Kalau ingin melihat karakter favoritmu secara langsung, datanglah!**"

'Cosplay, _bukankah itu sebutan untuk orang-orang yang mengenakan kostum dari tokoh anime kesukaannya? Hm…sepertinya menarik'_

Ia pun memasuki gedung, yang ternyata penuh dengan orang-orang itu. Akashi mengernyit, sungguh pemandangan yang tak biasa. Melihat banyak orang yang mengenakan kostum-kostum yang ia rasa aneh, tanpa malu-malu.

Namun, Akashi tetap melangkah memasuki gedung itu. Ia melihat beberapa orang-orang yang memakai kostum ninja berwarna oranye, kostum seorang _butler _dan majikannya —yang hanya seorang bocah bertutup mata sebelah, kostum wanita berambut hijau kebiruan ber_twin-tail_, dan berbagai kostum lain.

Ia bahkan melihat seseorang berkostum aneh, bercelana putih ketat, dan membawa sebuah perlengkapan di pinggangnya, yang sekilas tampak mirip dengan partner Shintarou. Hanya saja orang itu berwajah masam.

'_Hmm…lumayan. Lelaki yang hanya memakai celana renang itu lumayan manis.'_

Krik.

'_What the..'_

Akashi Seijuurou yang _itu, _baru saja mengatakan seorang _lelaki _ber_six-pack _yang hanya memakai celana renang '_lumayan manis'_ ?

'_Tunggu, tunggu, aku tidak serius, TIDAK serius! Tadi aku hanya melamun, ya. Aku masih LURUS. Tenanglah, Seijuurou.'_ Akashi menyadarkan dirinya. Ia _tidak mungkin _homo. Tidak akan. Ia hanya terlalu terbawa dengan masalah '_budakku-homo-semua' _yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Dalam keadaan normal, ia _tidak mungkin _berpikir begitu. Ya, tidak akan.

Akashi terus berjalan sambil melihat-lihat, tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang.

"Kyaah!"

"Ah, maafkan aku, Nona. Aku tidak sengaja," Akashi melihat wajah orang itu.

Dan ia terkejut.

Wajah seorang gadis yang manis, berambut cokelat panjang, mengenakan pakaian _maid _yang imut, yang juga tampak sangat kaget melihatnya.

"Ka-ka-kau…" ucapnya terbata-bata. Gadis itu menatap horror pada Akashi.

Akashi dapat mengenalinya, bahkan dengan wig dan kostum seperti itu.

"Bukankah kau….teman setim Tetsuya?"

"E-eh, da-darimana ka-kau…" Gadis itu terkejut. Wajahnya memanas, dan langsung menunduk.

"Bu-bu-bukan, a-aku…"

Akashi terkejut, atau lebih tepatnya terpana. Gadis —atau tepatnya pemuda itu sangat….menawan. Ia bertingkah malu-malu, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sebut saja Akashi gila, tapi ia tak pernah melihat lelaki yang ber_cross-dress_ semanis itu. Tubuh sang pemuda bergetar, namun terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Akashi. Ia berusaha mengingat namanya.

"Furihata Kouki, bukan?"

"E-e-e-eh, ti-tidak, bu-bukan…"

"Tatap mataku, ini perintah."

Gadis —atau pemuda itu perlahan menatap ke depan. Akashi akhirnya dapat melihat jelas wajah orang yang ditabraknya itu. Dengan tubuh semakin bergetar, tangan di dada, wajah memerah, dan mata yang memancarkan ketakutan.

'_Imut'_

Eh, apa yang barusan ia pikirkan?

"A-aku bi-bi-bisa men-menjelaskannya, A-Akashi-san.." sahut pria itu dengan takut-takut. Suara yang bergetar itu membuat Akashi merasa aneh.

_._

_Deg_

'_A-apa ini?'_

.

"Aku, aku di-dipaksa te-teman-temanku, me-mengenakan pa-pa-pakaian i-ini."

_._

_Deg, deg_

'_Lagi. Ada apa dengan jantungku?'_

.

"Ja-jadi bu-bukan berarti a-aku me-mengenakan kostum ini ka-karena keinginanku se-sendiri…"

_._

_Deg, deg, deg_

Akashi mulai menyadari apa yang ia rasakan.

.

"Kouki,"

"I-i-i-iyaa!" sahut pria bermanik cokelat itu dengan takut. Ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya dari tatapan lawan bicaranya. Matanya terpejam, dan rona merah pada wajahnya semakin terlihat.

'_Kami-sama, ia begitu..…menggemaskan. Aku tidak tahan…'_

"Kau…"

"A-a-apa?"

"Kencanlah denganku besok. Ini perintah"

"Ba-baikla..ee,E-E-EEEEEEEEEH?!"

'_Ibunda di surga, tolong maafkan aku. Ternyata…aku juga homo'_

**==end==**

* * *

_**Ahaha, akhirnya selesai juga fic nista saya ini. Entah kenapa saya tiba-tiba kepikiran, bagaimana reaksi Akashi jika tahu bahwa anggota Generasi Keajaibannya itu homo semua?**_

_**Oh iya, jika bingung seperti apa rupa Furihata memakai wig dan kostum maid, silahkan bayangkan saja Yoshii Akihisa dari anime Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu yang memakai baju maid waktu festival. Soalnya menurut saya, Furihata lumayan mirip dia.**_

_**Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini. Saya mohon maaf kalau ceritanya terlalu mainstream, gaje, garing, tidak menghibur, mengecewakan, tidak sesuai EYD, tidak efektif, dan lain-lain. Dan sangat maaf jika ada beberapa kata yang diulang-ulang, karena perbendaharaan kata saya sedikit. Mohon dimaklumi, ini fic pertama saya.**_

_**Kritik, saran, komentar, saya terima semua -w-**_


End file.
